Sparring Match in the Fields
A young boy laid in a field, staring at a butterfly as it flew by his face. He had white hair and a careless expression on his face as the clouds blew by. Next to him was a sword, his zanpakutō named Taiō and it started to pulsate as he felt the presence of another. Ryu was looking around the grassy plains as he was looking for a special herb that was required by his mother and father, as he looked around he sensed an energy near by and met up with a boy. "Hello there, I'm Ryu Martinez so who might you be?" Ryu asked politely. The child turned his head and spoke. "My name is Yue Kawahiru.... What brings you to my land?" He asked as he went back to looking at the clouds. "And your reason better be good." "Um as far as i can see, this is open space to all and you have no right to own it." Ryu said looking at the boy with a semi-angry look"And the reason i am here is to collect berries for my parents." In an instant Yue attacked with his sealed zanpakutō. "Not good enough!" He said as he held his hand on the backside of his zanpakutō. "Crack, Taiō" He spoke calmly as the blade changes to reflect outerspace, with a starry appearance. "And yes I do have a claim to it as I'm the reason its so beautiful." Ryu blocked the attack with his own sword and backed away,"I do not wish to fight you but you continue to attack me I will have no choice." Ryu said tightening his grip around his sword. Yue calmly jumped back and with a sweeping motion declared an attack. "Dōshi: Oxygen" He called out as the oxygen in the air started to react to his words. "This is my power, the same power that grew this valley, now behold." He spoke as he swiped his blade towards Ryu and as he did so a fiery explosion erupted in the blast radius. Ryu smiled as he gripped his sword," Help Omega Satsujinsha!" Then after his sword was released Ryu summoned up his Kin Baria to block the attack. The explosions were then nullified as Yue called forth his power of Enkiri. "You see, I can control the elemental interactions around me....... that includes reishi" He said as he tushed towards the barrier and struck it with his sword, causing the particles to become unstable before jumping back from it. "Enkiri: Reishi." He said calmly as the barrier fell due to being disrupted. "Intresting, so that means this as well?" Ryu smiled as he used Kage Magunamu 'to attack him as he summoned a larger shadow towards him. With a swipe of his blade a black ripple was released and the attack turned to nothingness. "Yes it does." He said coldly. Ryu calmed himself as the energy around him started to form a barrier towards his sword then he summoned a white circle around his hand and fired a white blast. Yue attempted to bypass the attack and was clipped on his leg, making him unable to use flashsteps for a while, he then slammed his blade into the ground. "Kyūsai" He called out as the hydrogen and oxygen molecules in the air combine and flash flood the area as he also called water from the ground. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle, Hadō #63; " He said calmly as the lightning races through the water he created. Ryu focused his blade to make it sharper with reistu which he then slashed down causing the water to split giving him just enough time to avoid but was still shocked by some electrical discharge and was paralyzed when he landed down on dry grass. "You evaded my attack?" Yue questioned as he grabbed his blade. "Interesting.... I guess i will need to just.....Blow you away." He said calmly and emotionless as he used Kaimetsu to causes the hydrogen and oxygen in the water around them to split and explode. "Kaimetsu" He spoke before the reaction occurred. After the explosion, the smoke cleared and out of nowhere a golden barrier was enveloped around Ryu as it was barely hanging on and disappeared with Ryu panting heavy by the energy he used protecting himself,"I must admit you are a powerful warrior." Ryu said panting. True Power Yue has had it with these barriers. He placed his thumb on his wrist and looked at Ryu. "You know this is only half my power, you see my teacher placed a Gentei Reign on me to limit my spiritual powers so now i remove it, Gentei Release!" He said as he was enveloped in light. "This power, is normally reserved for Shinigami captain, but to a Sōzōshin its a birthright, but I cant handle my full powers so this will not last...but I wont need long. Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness Hadō #90 " He said smugly as he released the full powered hadō spell. Ryu quickly put his hand on his face right before the blast hit, as the blast continued raging a powerful black flame conjured up and destabilizing the Kido causing to shake up and disintegrate into dust, which then showed Ryu wearing his trusty hollow mask while looking at Yue. "'Yikes, i guess you were right about not using all your strength" Ryu said in his hollow voice while his clothes were ripped and burn down to only his pants and him panting. "A hollow?" He asked aloud as he said another spell. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens, Hadō #73, " He said as he released another spell towards the Vizard. Ryu poured all of his remaining energy into his sword and conjured up one last of his black flames with just enough to slash at the Kido causing it to go into the air and explode, Ryu was panting as his hollow mask disintegrated to dust leaving Ryu powerless. As a failsafe when he used his full power another kidō activated and rebounded his powers back into his body causing him to be knocked into a tree hard. "Damn that Urahara, him and his spells." He said as he staggered to get up. "three minutes was my limit at this level, hmm I guess Im really not ready for my birthright." He said to himself. Ryu forced himself up to his feet as he looked around and saw the herb he was looking for which he then plucked and went to grab the bag he put away to make sure they were not harmed,"I can't believe you attacked me when all i needed was this herb." Ryu said putting the herb in the bag but falling to his knees when he tried to put it on his shoulder. "No you came onto my land without asking that it trespassing." Yue said as he quickly said a spell. "The Soul is crafted from our fathers light and with this we divide it into six, Wakerune" And with that he vanished instantly with a warning. "Trespass again and die." Ryu scoffed and picked himself as he walked with broken body and all towards his home.